Failed Dinner
by Spongedictator
Summary: Bayangkan jika Hangeng dan Heechul menikah dan mereka berdua dikaruniai 2 orang anak bernama Taemin dan Junhui atas kemajuan sains Family drama Drabble HanChul


**Judul : Failed Dinner  
**

**Pengarang : Baby HanChul**

**Cast :**

******. Hangeng **

**. Kim Heechul  
**

**. Lee Taemin**

**. Wen Junhui**

* * *

.

_._

_Selamat pagi,_

_Perkenalkan namaku Junhui, seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir dan dibesarkan dari keluarga berbeda etnis. Ayahku seorang keturunan Cina asli sedangkan ibu—bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya? Ah baiklah ibu, ya sudah anggap saja seperti itu, ibuku seorang laki-laki keturunan Korea asli dan aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki._

_Kau tahu? Keluargaku itu berbeda dari keluarga yang lain. Kenapa? Karena kalian bisa lihat sendiri kan, ibuku berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bingung? Sama. Sebenarnya aku awalnya juga bingung kenapa aku bisa memiliki kedua orang tua yang sama gendernya, tapi ini merupakan rahasia tuhan dan juga kecanggihan ilmu pengetahuan. Haha!_

_Sebenarnya aku dan juga kakak laki-lakiku itu mempunyai dua ibu. Pertama ibu biologis dan kedua ibu fisik. Apa kalian bingung lagi? Sama! Haha! Awalnya aku juga bingung kenapa kau bisa sampai punya dua ibu—bukan ibu tiri maupun ibu angkat. Tapi ibu sungguhan! Sedangkan ayahku hanya satu._

_Oke, baiknya aku perkenalkan dulu satu persatu anggota keluargaku. Dimulai dari ayahku. Ayahku itu orang Cina asli. Berperawakan wajah khas oriental dengan hidung mancung ditambah senyuman lembut yang mampu membuat wanita pingsan seketika. Berlebihan? Tidak juga,memang benar kok, buktinya dua ibuku selalu terpesona jika ayahku tersenyum. Namanya Hangeng. Dia ayah yang luar biasa bijaksana! Mampu mencairkan sifat pemarah ibu biologisku dengan cepat. Jika aku atau kakakku atau bahkan orang terdekat kami harus melakukan usaha yang melelahkan, maka kalau di tangan ayahku, ibuku itu bisa lunak seketika, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Ayahku itu laki-laki yang nyaris mendekati sempurna. Bahkan mungkin jika aku menulisnya, seharian pun belum tentu akan selesai._

_Kedua, ibu biologisku, namanya Kim Heechul. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki asli Korea. Wajahnya super cantik! Wanita pun mungkin akan kalah dan akan langsung tidak percaya diri jika bertatapan langsung dengan ibuku. Dibalik kecantikannya yang amat dahsyat bagai dewi, sebenarnya ibuku itu adalah makhluk yang sangat aneh. Dia mampu merubah moodnya dengan mudah, dan perangainya itu agak pemarah. Tapi menurutku dia ibu yang hebat karena buktinya bisa menjagaku dan juga kakakku, kan? Lagi-lagi jika aku harus menulis kehebatan ibuku, satu buku pun tidak akan cukup mungkin. Haha!_

_Ketiga, adak akak laki-lakiku. Errr… entahlah ia bisa disebut kakak laki-laki, aku bahkan sering menyebutnya kakak perempuanku karena wajahnya yang cantik! Haha! Mungkin wajahnya diturunkan dari ibuku. Namanya Taemin. Dia itu anak yang polos, imut, da npenurut! Makanya aku selalu gemas padanya. Aku bahkan suka menciumi, memeluk,bahkan menggigiti pipinya. Haha! Dia sudah punya pacar, dan hal ini yang membuatku agak untuk bisa bermain denganku jadi berkurang. Tapi tentu saja aku punya banyak siasat untuk bisa memonopoli kakakku, jika tidak begitu, bukan Junhui namanya haha!_

_Dan yang terakhir adalah ibu fisikku, namanya Kai Tong. Dia ini adalah wanita yang meminjamkan rahim dan sel telurnya untukku dan kakakku. Sebenarnya wanita ini sangat menyukai ayahku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku sudah cinta mati padai bu biologisku, haha! Jadinya ayahku menolak dirinya. Sebenarnya wanita ini cantik dan sepertinya bisa mendapatkan wanita lain, tapi entah kenapa dia kekeuh memilih ayahku. Nah, saat tahu ayah dan ibuku melakukan sebuah percobaan gila, akhirnya wanita ini memutuskan untuk membantu kedua orang tuaku dengan alasan dia pasti akan bisa selalu dekat dengan ayahku walau tidak memilikinya, haha untung saja ibuku punya hati baik jadi dia tidak marah. _

_Dan terakhir,manusia yang memiliki ide gila, setengah tidak waras, alien hebat yang berhasil membuat aku dan kakakku berhasil hadir di dunia ini. Oke, wanita ini memang bukan salah satu keluargaku tapi aku menganggapnya seperti itu. Namanya Hikari Kim, entahlah dia berasal dari negara mana. Jepang? Sepertinya bukan. Korea? Sangat tidak mungkin mengingat fisiknya jauh dari fisik orang Korea kebanyakan. Yang jelas ia selalu menyebut dirinya begitu._

_Berawal dari sebuah teori yang diajukan oleh seniornya, Hikari Kim ini mengusulkan sebuah ide pada orang tua kami yang pada waktu itu menginginkan seorang anak. Awalnya kedua orang tuaku ingin sekali mengadopsi anak, namun tiba-tiba wanita itu datang memberikan sebuah ide gila yang tiba-tiba disetujui begitu saja oleh kedua orang tuaku (sebenarnya yang setuju itu ibuku, karena ayahku akan selalu menuruti keinginan ibuku)._

_Dalam teori yang dikemukakan oleh wanita itu, sebuah janin akan terbentuk jika sel telur dan juga sel sperma bertemu bukan? Tapi, bagaimana bisa jika hanya ada sel sperma saja? Simpel saja. Proses pertama adalah mendapat donor ovum dan wanita yang bersedia meminjamkan rahim untuk pasangan gay yang ingin memiliki keturunan. Selanjutnya ovum disterilkandan kromosom yang ada di dalamnya dihilangkan. Sperma dari sang uke yang mengandung kromosom X diambil untuk diekstraksi kromosomnya dan dimasukkan kedalam sel ovum yang telah , tinggal melakukan fertilisasi ekstrenal dengan sperma sang seme kemudian bila sudah berhasil menjadi zigot langsung ditanamkan ke dalam rahim salah satu wanita yang sudah dipilih. Hasilnya, seorang bayi yang memiliki gen dari kedua orang tua gay-nya._

_Mengerti tidak? Hahahaha…jangan bingung, inilah keajaiban sebuah sains. Dan tadah! Setelah semua proses itu terjadi kini lahirlah diriku dan juga kakakku, Taemin. Hebat bukan?_

_Oh iya tambahan,aku sampai lupa bilang. Di rumahku yang sederhana ini hanya tinggal aku,kakakku, ibu serta ayahku. Ibu Kai Tong tidak tinggal bersama kami karena ia memiliki rumah sendiri. Tapi sekitar seminggu dua kali ia akan berkunjung untuk melihatku dan juga kakakku karena biar bagaimanapun juga kami adalah anak yang dilahirkannya walau bukan darah dagingnya._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Junhee-ya!" Taemin melongokan kepalanya di ambang pintu.

Dengan cepat Junhui menutup buku serta meletakan pensilnya kembali di dalam kota pensil miliknya. Ia yang sedang duduk di depan mejabelajarnya pun memutar kursinya hingga kini dirinya berhadapan langsung denganTaemin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Taemin-ge!" tanpa aba-aba Junhui langsung menubrukan dirinya pada Taemin hingga bocah itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sudah kuingatkan padamu jangan suka menubrukku langsung!"Taemin dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan erat tangan Junhui yang menempel di lehernya, "Dan kau tahu, kau itu berat!"

Junhui manyun sebal saat mendengar ucapan Taemin barusan, "Jahatnyaaaaa~ Jun Cuma ingin bermanja-manja, memang itu tidak boleh? Ah, aku tahu karena ada Minho hyung itu kau jadi tidak sayang kepadaku lagi. Baiklah aku akan cari kakak baru."

Taemin berdecak malas mendengar rajukan Junhui barusan. Jujur saja, sudah hampir ribuan kali Junhui protes mengenai statusnya yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan adiknya itu selalu tidak terima jika ia selalu bersama Minho—kekasihnya.

"Sudah jangan terus merajuk, aku bosan dengarnya. Kau ditunggu di bawah, kau belum makan dari pagi kan? Jangan sampai ibu marah, karena itu bahaya." Dengan sayang Taemin menggandeng tangan Junhui, membawanya menuju ruang makan—tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu.

"Hei! Kalian lama sekali, ayo cepat!" Heechul yang baru saja melihat kedua anaknya tengah menuruni tangga berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jun?" Hangeng, sang kepala keluarga disana buka suara. Melihat kedua anaknya satu per satu.

Junhui memilih untuk duduk di samping Heechul sedangkan Taemin memilih untuk duduk di samping Hangeng di sebrang mereka, "Aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku."

"Apa? Memangnya susah sekali sampai kau harus mengurung diri di kamar seharian?" Taemin mulai memakan masakan yang tadi sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu oleh ayahnya.

Junhui menggeleng sambil nyengir, "Tidak sih, hanya saja aku tadi siang sempat ketiduran saat ingin mengerjakannya, hehehe…"

"Kukira kau pingsan." Celetuk Heechul.

"Ibumu itu baru saja ingin menelpon ambulans jika kau benar-benar pingsan Jun, hahaha…" kini giliran Hangeng yang berkelakar.

"Kalian jahat sekali sih," Junhui menjebi sebal setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Hei, kau tahu, kau jelek sekali seperti itu." Heechul mengacungkan sumpitnya tepat di depan wajah Junhui.

"Berarti ibu juga jelek."

"Huh?" baik Taemin dan juga Hangeng sama-sama tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Junhui.

"Maksudmu?" Hangeng menatap bingung putra bungsunya.

"Banyak yang bilang wajahku mirip ibu kan? Jadi kalau aku jelek, maka ibu juga jelek." Jawab Junhui kalem tanpa ekspresi. Ia bahkan masih terus menyantap makan malamnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?" suara menggelegar seorang Heechul bergema ke seantero ruangan. Makan malam di rumah keluarga itu memang selalu ramai, tak pernah sepi. Sebuah keluarga yang benar-benar unik.

END

* * *

Huahahahhahaha aku bikinnya cuman sejam kurang, maklum lagi iseng, nah untuk teori kehamilan laki-laki itu berasal dari teori hyung Choi Rin yang HEBAT! Sumpah cetarrrrr banget dan semoga aja nanti ada seorang yang aneh mau menguji cobanya huakakkaakkakaka

Source tentang MPREG: notes/choi-rin/about-mpreg/243674592439572 (tinggal copy link ini di facebook kalian)


End file.
